Searching for her memories,Searching for her heart
by WinteRen Hime
Summary: He opens a door that changes his destiny. He saw a Beautiful girl, sleeping like an angel. Their small talk leads to friendship and months later, he realized that he loved this girl before..until now.. *I'm suck in summaries.*
1. The Twisted World

**Title**: Searching for Her Memories, Searching for Her Heart

**Summary**: He's lost in the hospital. Yeah, in the hospital. He tried to go back to where he went but he's always ending in the same door he haven't see before. After the third time he saw the door with a "NO VSITORS ALLOWED" sign. He decided to look what's inside. He saw a Beautiful girl, sleeping like an angel. Their small talk leads to friendship and months later, he realized that he loved this girl before..until now.. (sorry, I'm suck with summaries.) :P

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, I don't own Bleach or any of the characters involve in this story. They belong to their rightful owner, Kubo Tite. Well, I would gladly own bleach -IF stealing is an art. =D

**Author's Note**: This is my first Fanfic story so, please forgive me if some parts are not understandable and again sorry for my lame English. This story doesn't have any beta because I must meet all the qualifications first, but don't worry! After finishing all the qualifications to have a betareader, I will -surely- edit this story. For now, let's start! Oh.. BTW, please Read and Review! I would gladly want Criticism from readers than Praises. I think Criticism will make me a better author someday. But it's still up to you all readers! :D

*spoiler* I'm sorry, I'm goin to be a little harsh for Orihime here. :/

...

**CHAPTER 1 "The Twisted World"**

Walking alone in the middle of the night is really scary for a newly freshman in junior high. A girl can be seen in the street, walking alone. Even though the street lights make her feel comfortable it's still not safe for a 12 year old girl to be alone this late at night, but she doesn't care anyway. This night was the best for her. She had finally had the guts to talk to her long time crush. Her raven haired best friend convinced her to talk to him, and she's happy she listened to her best friend. She could still remember Tatsuki's words that really convinced her..

_*flash back_

Karakura High..

The loud music filled the whole room with laughter and voices of the new freshmen of the school.

"_Aren't you going to talk to him? The three of us had been classmates for 3 years in elementary, plus! This year in junior high and still.. the two of you don't talk to each other." Tatsuki said while looking at the bright orange haired boy._

"_..well, there's no reason for us to talk, Tatsuki-chan. We don't have anything to talk about, ne?" the auburn haired girl replied after sipping some juice that she ordered awhile ago. "..Wait! I remember! We did talk, when we become group mates in science class last year.. " she added._

_Tatsuki looked back at her best friend "..Orihime, what I meant was the two of you don't have a real conversation!.." she said while her hands are on her hips. "..you want me to go there and tell him myself?" she said while trying to make a step backwards. _

"_NO!" she shouted out loud. Luckily, the sound of the stereo is there, or she'd be very embarrassed. _

_She grabs her best friend's hand. "I-I think this is n-not the right time..Tatsuki-chan.." she said trying not to look at her. _

"_This is the right time Orihime..this party is perfect! It's now or never! Opportunity comes only once.. " Orihime said nothing. The raven haired girl sighs in defeat. She looked back and walks away. _

"_Tatsuki-chan! Where are you going?" she worriedly asked her. _

"_I'm just going to ask for more drinks, Silly. Don't worry, I'm not going to go to Ichigo!" she almost shouted. "..oh! By the way Hime-chan! Remember what sensei said? "_

_Orihime looked at her with confusing eyes. "Eh? "_

"_..'There's no regret in the beginning. Regret is always in the End.' Remember? "_

_Orihime smiled at her. Tatsuki is right. It's now or never. _

_5 minutes had passed.. Tatsuki went back to where she left Orihime but there's no sign of her best friend._

_She walk around the room to search for her best friend. When she was near the door, she heard familiar voices. When she looked for the voices she smiled and said "yo! Ichigo! Orihime! Want some drinks? " and then they talk and chat for the whole evening._

She blushed when she remember how he looked at her. _'It seems like forever!'_ she thought.

She doesn't care if the night is scary or what.. Her thoughts and stomach is filled of butterflies.

After a minute or so, she looked at her wrist watch and read the time. "11:15 pm.." _'oh no! Onii-chan! He might be worried by this time!' _she thought while running.

She was taken away there. She hadn't notice the time. She looked again in her watch while running.

'THUG!' she fall from the ground.

She was hit by something. No. By someone.

"Aw. " she said in a low voice. She stood up to apologize.

"Ahmm.. Gomen na-" she was cut off by the man.

"It's ok young lady.. I'm fine.. Are you alright? " the man said.

Orihime got the chills out of nowhere. Even though the man sounds so polite, there was something inside her telling her to run.

"Ah.. ano.. I'm alright.. Thank you.." she was shaking.

"If you don't mind young lady, I could walk you home. This street is very dark..I can be a company. Don't worry, I'm living just a few blocks away.." the man offered. She's going to refuse, but the man touch her left shoulder. "..ahmm..It's o-ok mister. I can handle myself."

"Don't refuse! It's ok.. I'll walk you home!" the man insists. His voice was a little bit angry than before.

Orihime was about to run, but the man grasp her. She didn't thought that this thin but muscular man can carry her to the dark small alley. She can smell his breath, and she can smell the alcohol from it. She know that this man is drunk. She was trying to shout but her mouth was covered with his hands. He was holding her shirt. He's holding the private part of her body. He was trying to take her clothes off. He tries to ripped her clothes, but she was fighting back. She tries to kick him but she failed. He punches her and everything went black.

It should be the greatest day for her, not until she lost her world because of what happened to her. She was raped.

...

She opened her eyes. It's a little blurry, but she can see the sun is shining brightly. It's not clear for her, but she knows that this is going to be a great day. She smiled.

She heard a ticking of a machine or something. She knows it's not a clock. She looked around. It's not her room, but she knows where she was. She doesn't know what is she doing in a hospital?

"Orihime! You're awake! " her brother said while jumping out from his seat.

"Onii-chan.. what am I doing here?" She asked.

"You were put in coma for 1 month, Orihime." He said. He smiled. But it was a weak smile.

"Eh! Really! " She asked wide eyed.

"Yes. Orihime, can you remember anything?" He asked. It's confusing why his little sister is cheerful after what happened to her.

She looked up in the ceiling and put her pointing finger on her chin. "hmmm.."

"I...I-I don't.." She smiled after saying this. Sora was shock of what he heard.

"Onii-chan? Why? Does something happen to me? "Orihime looked at his brother, waiting for his answer. He can't answer her. Not now. He's avoiding her gaze. He's angry to that bastard who ruined his sister's life. He clichéd his hand.

"...D-Do the green little men attack me or something?" she added. He looked at her again. He's relief to see her happy anyway.

"Y-yeah.. Sort of.. A-are you hungry?" he change the subject. He can't ruin her good mood. Someday, he will tell her everything, at the right moment.

...

end of Chapter

ok, It's 1:07am here and again, sorry for my lame english. I'm still thinking how the first chapter will go on. BTW, this idea comes to my mind a month ago. I was watching the news and this particular news got my attention. It's about a girl here in our country, she was raped. well, gang raped and I really felt sorry for her. She was in coma for a week or so..(can't remember) and when she woke up, she can't remember anything what happened to her. The doctors and the chief justice here decided not to tell her or shock her. What really got me is that she's not allowed to have any visitors except her family. Some questions pops into my mind. "what if she wont't remember anything and it take years for her to remember and recover?" I saw the door of her room in the hospital (on TV, of course.) There is a sign "NO VISITORS ALLOWED".*spoiler* Another question pops into my mind. "what if her soulmate accidentally comes to her room and they fell inlove with each other?" and then.. This Story was created.

I just want to share it! Enjoy people! R&R!

~ _**WinteRen Hime**_


	2. The Angel

**Title**: Searching for Her Memories, Searching for Her Heart

**Summary**: He's lost in the hospital. Yeah, in the hospital. He tried to go back to where he went but he's always ending in the same door he didn't see before. After the third time he saw the door with a "NO VSITORS ALLOWED" sign. He decided to look what's inside. He saw a Beautiful girl, sleeping like an angel. Their small talk leads to friendship and months later, he realized that he loved this girl before..until now.. (sorry, I'm suck in summaries.) :P

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, I don't own Bleach or any of the characters involve in this story. They belong to their rightful owner, Kubo Tite. Well, I would gladly own bleach -IF stealing is an art. =D

**Author's Note**: Ok! I'm back! after a long -i mean super long- delay here's a new chapter!. I'm so sorry! I've been so busy this past 2 months. Now I'm back with a new chapter! yey! thank you so much to all the reviews! I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this. :D

**CHAPTER 2 "The Angel"**

**Ichigo's POV**

*_flash back*_

_The wind starts to get cold. The children's laughter is nowhere to be heard. The flowers and leaves are starting to dried. It's the signs that summer had pass. _

_I'm done doing my last assignment given for the summer vacation. I took my Ipod and place the earphones in my ears. I was starting to feel the music when the song of James Blunt "stay for the night" played. 'This song..' I thought. I remember the girl in the party for the freshmen in our school. What was her name again? Yeah, I'm bad at remembering names but I don't care. I think it's the first time I talked to her and I never thought that would also be the last. Ever since that party ended, I never saw her again. She was absent for a month and then the last thing we know.. _

"_OK CLASS! I have something to inform you. One of your classmate, dropped out in our school. Her brother called and told us that they are moving to United States..." and then our Sensei said her name. _

_The next scene was unexpected. Tatsuki stands up and walks out of the room. Our Sensei tried to stop her but she run until our Sensei can't catch up at her. _

_It' lunch time when I found Tatsuki. She's in the rooftop. I sit next to her. _

"_She's unfair!" she cried._

"_Tatsuki..." that's all I can say on the situation._

"_She..She didn't even call for me..To tell me about moving in America!" she said while crying._

"_She's my best friend... and..and best friends should be telling their secrets to each other.. " she continued._

"_I don't think that's a secret, Tatsuki.." I tried to make the situation loosen a bit._

"_I KNOW! Damn it Ichigo! What I meant was -" I interrupted her._

"_I know, I know..I'm just joking.." I said. I smiled at her. She smiled back but she started to cry again._

"_I'm sorry.." I said. _

"_Wh-what for?" she said wide eyed. _

"_I..I can't make my friends happy.." I answered. A minute of silence and then she burst out laughing. It's my turn to look at her wide eyed. _

"_Are you sick Ichigo? Or should I say.. Are you Ichigo?" she said while checking my temperature on my forehead. _

"_That's not funny, you know.." I said._

"_Thanks Ichigo.."_

_I barely talk to Tatsuki after that. _

...

3 years later..

I can hear someone calling my name.

"Kuro..saki.."

"Ichi..go.."

Where is that coming from? It's all black. I can't see anything.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Wh-Who are you? Where are you?" I asked the voice.

"I'm here.." the voice replied.

"H-Huh? Wh-Where?" I asked again.

"I'm always here, Kurosaki-kun.." the voice said.

I know this voice. This voice sounds familiar. I just can't remember where I heard it.

"I'm always here.." the voice said again. "Ichi-nii.."

"Wha?"

...

I woke up and saw Yuzu.

"ICHI-NII! Breakfast time!" she said.

"I'm still sleepy Yuzu.." I said while putting back the blanket on me.

"It's time to wake up Ichi-nii! How can you sleep in this hot weather?" she said trying to pull me out from my bed.

"It's not that hot..would you please stop shaking me? I'll get dizzy.." I said while hugging my pillow.

"ICHI-NII!" She said shaking me even more.

"Ok, ok! I'll get up..just stop shaking me!" I said.

"Breakfast is ready and I made it this time.." she said smiling.

"This time? But you're always doing that.." I said.

"Yesterday, Dad made the breakfast, remember? And-" I interrupted her.

"Yeah, and that's his first time to do it again.." I said and rolled my eyes. "Oh! It's Karin – chan's soccer match this afternoon! We'll watch, right?" she said while looking at me with her puppy's eyes.

I look at her for a while and sigh. "O-ok! Stop looking like that already! Now, now! I'm going to change my clothes! I'll be down stairs.." I said while pushing her outside the door.

"Ok! Just don't make us wait.." she shouted as I close the door.

...

The cheer of the crowd was the only thing I could hear. My dad and Yuzu yelled as Karin's team scored. The first half of the game is almost over and Karin's team is winning. This is boring. I know who will win in this match, but I don't care anyway. I leave my dad and Yuzu from our sit.

"KARIN – CHAN!" I heard Yuzu's scream.

I ran back to them and saw Karin on the ground screaming.

I tried to pick Karin, but my dad stopped me.

"Stop! Baka! Her ankle is sprained!" He yelled. He examine Karin's ankle and looked at me.

"It's a grade three." He said to me.

"W-what?" I asked "W-what's th-that supposed to mean?" I asked wide eyes.

"It means that you have to call an ambulance, Baka!" He said and I finally know what it means.

"Y-yes!" I answered him and I ran to do what he says.

...

"I told you! It's not hurting anymore!" Karin said stubbornly.

"AAWWW! What's that for Ichigo!" Karin yelled after twisting her foot.

"Not hurting anymore, huh?" I said to her and smirk.

"That's enough Ichigo. Bring Yuzu home. I'll stay here with Karin." My dad said with his serious face.

"Hey! That's my line! You have a meeting with Tsuruya – san tomorrow, remember?" I reminded him.

"Oh! You're right!" He said as he crossed his hand on his chest. "Ok Ichigo! Take care of Karin for tonight. Yuzu and I will be back here in the morning, okay? " He said while walking out of the door with Yuzu.

"WAIT! I want to go home! I can't stay here!" Karin tried to stop them, but my dad seems not to hear her.

"Good night Karin-chan!" My dad shouted outside of the door.

"HEY! Stop shouting old man! We're in the hospital for heaven's sake!" I shouted back.

"You're shouting too, baka." Karin said.

"I'm not. By the way, your team won. Congrats Karin." I said.

She didn't reply. "It's ok, Karin. Take a rest now." I said to her and smiled.

"O-ok, I'll rest now." She said as she shut her eyes.

...

"Kurosaki.."

That voice.

"Kurosaki – kun..."

Not again? Where is it coming from?

"I can't see anything. Where are you?" I asked the voice.

"Kuro..."

...

I woke up from the coldness of the room. I 'm still in the hospital. I Heard footsteps outside Karin's room. I looked at Karin and she's still sleeping. I stood up and walk outside to look who is outside.

I looked but no one is outside, but there's a small light in the end of the corridor. I walk towards it and saw it was a door. The door is not totally open and it has a weird sign. It's hard to read because of the dark, but I tried to read it.

"NO VISITORS ALLOWED"

It says. I decided to go back to Karin's room. I walked and saw the other end of the corridor.

"Karin's room is in the middle, how come I didn't saw it?" I said and saw a light that I've seen in the other side. I ran into it and saw the same door and the same sign. I ran back and saw myself in the other end of the corridor. Again, i saw the same door._ 'Shit, am I being played?' _I thought. I looked at the door and this time I got curious about the sign I decided to peek inside.

I saw a girl. Sleeping like an angel. I never saw someone this beautiful.

Her eyelashes are long, her cheeks are pink and her lips are beautiful as she smiles. Her long auburn hair makes her face more beautiful. She was lying on her bed like she's been there forever.

I unconsciously walk towards her and touched her face. It's soft like a feather. My face is inches away from her, when she slowly opens her eyes.

...

end of Chapter

OK! Thanks for reading! Sorry for the english. It's 3am in the morning here. :D  
I've edited some in the previous chapter. Please R and R! :D

_**~ Winteren Hime**_


End file.
